A Predator's Confessions
by BardessJ
Summary: When Bishop first saw Duncan's beautiful niece, little did he know what they were going to get through together. Featuring a shifty, lying bard missy. :D ... In progress.
1. Chapter 1:  She walked through the door

So this is another Bishop fanfic.

**Disclaimer:**  
I do not own Obsidian, NWN2, nor any of the characters except for Bright. Thank you :)

**Dear Writers...**  
This is by no means an attempt at proving to be better than you. I respect all writers, as well as all the people who give it a try at creating something. Besides, I'm still a beginner. This is just my contribution to the collection; sharing a bit of my visions, as that stuff usually differs.I've read some bright and nice NWN2 fanfiction, on Bishop, too, and decided I had little to add there, so I'll add to the other side :D That is why I've chosen the b----y Bright. You'll get to know her already.

**For Readers to notice:**  
Some things from the original story might be slightly changed, some characters, even. The narrator here is Bishop, strange as it might be. We know he wouldn't be telling the tale and that he wouldn't be thinking it all in sentences to himself, but, well... Note that in these "confessions" he is more sincere than usual, as he's being forced to describe things.

**Writer's note:**  
I'm not a native English speaker and I'd be glad to correct any language errors, if you point them out.  
And, of course, no one's going to kill you if you review :D

* * *

**A Predator's Confessions**

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter I – She walked through the door**

I was sitting at my corner, along the fireplace, wasting time, as usual. The Flagon never had many customers and I kept wondering why that fool Duncan struggled with keeping the place up. He kept babbling about giving me some kind of discount and making more money on other people, but I didn't notice others having to pay a much higher price for that service of his.

Good for him, that he endured me. Must have figured out how much he had messed up the day he "saved" me. He should had learned to figure things out _on time_. He'd have saved us both the trouble.

But that fool actually made it at bringing down some fun on me, in the end.

Anyway, his place looked and functioned too good for me to leave and he wasn't eager to release me of my _debt_ for nothing either. At least he had seemingly endless supplies of ale to satiate my _humble_ needs – well, he _used to_, until the _dwarf_ showed up. And the waitress that used to come when Duncan couldn't be there was young, with a rich cleavage. Still, I hated her face, so I had never considered anything else but a backside job on her.

Women came and women gone; they were either too old, or with protection. I could only stare – while at the Flagon, at least. And the street wenches didn't make me feel any good in the long run.

Then came that day, when a redhead tiefling walked right in, past me and to a table, acting nonchalantly as if the place was her very little pit. She wasn't so bad-looking, except that bulls and the like never quite turned me on and she did resemble one.

She made herself comfortable, ordered some foul alcoholic drink and waited for a while. Then she turned to the entrance door and in an irritable, pitchy voice, said _hi_ to someone. I turned my eyes to the door again, careful not to draw too much attention to myself. It was shadowed, although only up to about a half, with the figures of two more people. A dwarf and an elven wench.

The whole scene was worse than a zoo, with all of us at one place, including Duncan... And the newcomers... you couldn't _find_ such dumb-looking beings in the wilds.

"But where's _she_?", the tiefling pitched all across the room.

"Off to deal with some bullies", the dwarf replied, his tone naught pleasanter for my ears. "Imagine that – the ungrateful little missy – to not even invite _me_!"

"For you to call her _little_, Khelgar...?", the tiefling screamed again, then burst into a laugh.

"Well, that girl can barely call herself a woman! Especially after how she behaves."

"Oh, she behaves alright, Stumpy. Besides, she's around _my_ age."

"An' who said _ye're_ to be taken seriously, fiendling?" Now the dwarf laughed and I thought of covering my ears, just for show.

The elven woman was struggling to get past the laughing dwarf, her movements betraying her exhaustion.

What I concluded to be some kind of a party was too strange and dull to my tastes, but there were two new female bodies to look at, and by the sound of it, another one was coming right up.

As the elven wench began her pace toward the tiefling one, across the room from me and further toward the bar-stand, I gave her a thorough _examination_. She was wearing some dirty-looking, already half-torn rags on her slender body and a chainmail wrapped in ties on her back.

She scowled at me, a stern, emotionless scowl, and, of course, I grinned right back in answer. The dwarf decided to follow her, but noticed nothing wrong with me...

For a while, the arguing duo led a talk that sounded so idiotic that I stopped caring, listening, _and_ hoping to meet the _Her_. Just when I had returned my thoughts to the almost empty mug in front of me, the doorway darkened again, revealing a taller female silhouette.

_Now_ _**that's**__ a catch_, I thought to myself.

She was thin, with shoulders barely wide enough to settle under the leather shoulder pads that seemed so huge on her, but nicely curved and with good hips. Instantly made me think of stuff...

Her long, curly hair fell loosely over her shoulders and breasts, pushed up with a leather corset, but it even fell over her face and flew all around. In other words, it was in a mess.

I barely kept myself from getting my usual non-knightly ideas. Didn't like the view Duncan had from his angle, even though I didn't care.

When she got in, with the contrast of light and darkness gone, her hair turned out hazel, her skin pale and expression angry.

She, too, started to pass me by, her hips waving seductively with each step. I must have been staring really intensely, for she stopped to give me a surprised look. Good thing the table had only my _upper_ body show that moment, from where she was standing. And I suppose Duncan had also been looking at _her_ at the time, lest he'd have called me a bastard or something.

"If I wanted a wench, I'd go to the local brothel", I said in a low tone, wanting only to see her blush.

With _her_ level of being dressed and the stance that went with it, maybe it wasn't much of an offense after all. She stiffened her pretty mouth and sharply turned away, sending her hair whipping around and landing slowly again.

Then I got a view of her back, without a single burdening package, but only a lute hung over it. So, it was a bard missy. That had slightly turned me off, because I know how arrogant and lick-my-ass_ they_ know to be. The first sign of it with this one was that she succeeded at making others carry her luggage. Not that _I_ wouldn't have, if I could.

The three faces from the table across turned to greet her, their smiles disappearing when they saw her the way she was.

"Had any trouble, lass?", the dwarf addressed her, as if aching to blame her but not daring to.

"No, no trouble fighting", she replied. And why in the Hells was her voice so seductive when she was talking to a _dwarf_? "I only hate it when they start hitting on me in the middle of the fight, too."

"But it was about money, wasn't it?", the elf spoke, her voice befitting her cold, yet foolishly caring appearance.

A short silence followed, in which time she had either smiled or scowled again; it was impossible to tell from her voice. "Elanee, with humans, how can you really know?"

The same, seductive voice. It took time to get used to it. I mean, she could _not _have had business with the _druidess_. And, of course, she had gotten me wondering about the "humans" thing. She seemed perfectly human from _my_ perspective, so why was she patronizing the elven wench and the other two?

"Now, thank you for letting me settle it my way", she spoke again. "I think it's time for me to go do the important stuff."

With that, she went over to where Duncan, ready to hear the order, was standing, her hips still waving teasingly.

The half-breed began with one of his usual questions, but she startled him simply asking: "Are you Duncan?"

I could not have _imagined_ the first thing he'd think about after this little seductress had made her appearance in front of him would had been money!

"Is this about money?", he stupidly replied, probably thinking very highly of his soon-to-be robbed arse. "Duncan's an old drunkard with not half a beaten copper to his name, lass."

She unsheathed a sword that hung from her lowly tied belt, which only brought me more fun to watch.

"Now listen here, _Duncan_", her voice grew stingier and louder as she spoke his name, "you pay now, in gold, _or_... in _goodies_!", she whispered. And pointed the sword to his thighs.

I barely sustained myself from laughter, _hoping_ she was serious.


	2. Chapter 2: Uncle ? !

**Author's note:** So here's another chapter. I have some plans for this story and its possible length is kind of frightening me (nothing so strange, you've seen longer, but I'm afraid of the obligation...). I'm not sure about how often I'll be able to update, but Chapter III is halfway here :) . I didn't want to make this one too long.

* * *

**Chapter II – Uncle?!  
**

"So, Duncan", I tossed over, "what's it gonna be?" He ignored me, but I had had it coming.

"Don't take me lightly, child", he told her. "I was once an adventurer, too, and I most certainly know a couple of tricks more than you do!"

"But you are still unarmed, are you?", she chuckled, raising the sword a little.

"Sal!", he commanded. The barman was quick to fetch something from below a counter and throw it to him. It was an exquisite-looking blade and as the girl didn't even try to stop Duncan, he caught it straight by the hilt and immediately put it to "his" defense.

"Wow, if only I had known you had _such_ a sword around, uncle...!", she noted amusedly, freezing him where he stood.

"_Uncle_...?"

I had frozen where I had been sitting, too. The thought of a niece about to pay her uncle _often visits_ had only _started_ breaching through my mind and warming me up again.

She pushed her free hand, apparently the right one, against her hip, dropped the left one and said in a simplifying tone: "Uncle as in... _Daeghun's brother_?"

"Of course, lass, it's just that... I hadn't hoped the time would be coming so soon."

"Who really had?", she commented, stationing her leather-covered butt atop the nearest table.

"And now about your little joke, Aca—"

"Please, call me Bright... and I'll be calling you Duncan."

Again he was surprised, but nodded, displeased. "I'm not asking for that... Bright, lass."

"Well, you are getting it."

She continued on in a lower voice, obviously trying not to get heard by _wrong people_ such as myself. I understood the visit was about some _shards_, but that didn't help me much. Duncan gave the girl what was supposed to be one of those and what I saw as a rag-muffled piece of crap from his pocket. There was mention of Sand, the local wizard and merchant, when shortly afterwards, _he_ appeared.

He complimented this Bright girl assuring her she was nowhere alike Duncan, and this time, she couldn't help it but blushed.

But, of course, as soon as the wizard took the problem into his own hands, an explosion happened. Gave Duncan's apron a whole new yellowish tint, but the lucky _niece_ made it rapidly retreating below her table. _That's some reflexes_, I thought.

It was quite a sight after that, with her all arching and curling as she was getting out of her shelter on all fours, careful not to hit her head. Talk about easy to get in, hard to get out, but from my point of view, it was perfect. After she stood up, I had decided to look away for a while, give our _uncle_ some space to breathe. I hated him for having to do so, of course...

But I kept listening. Intensely. The talk had turned toward getting into the Blacklake district. I grinned at the girl's misfortune, knowing that no-one powerful enough to grant her that passage would ever do it without trashing tons of his unfulfilled _duties_ at her first. And being such a catch, she should have been grateful if she didn't need to grant that someone a _passage _herself.

Duncan and Sand had pointed her out the two possibilities – working for the City Watch or the Thieves' Guild. She appeared deep in thought and showed no kind of attraction for either, waiting for the elf to leave her alone. When he did, she approached her companions' table once again, with Duncan's worried gaze still nailed to her.

"So, Neeshka", she addressed the tiefling in a playful tone, "you think Cormick'll be glad to see us?" And she burst into a maliciously sweet, echoing laugh.

"He did mention a reward, you know", the smiling tiefling remarked.

"Yeah, I'm sure it would have turned out worth it!"

Duncan, typically for him, stuck his pointed snout into the matter again. "You're not about to sign up with the thieves, lass, are you?"

Surprised, but not outraged, she turned to face him, spreading her arms in a shrugging notion. "Do I look like a city guard?"

I already knew our little niece was going to rock the Flagon apart. And I felt somehow grateful for it.

So she half-ironically sang a couple of nice and merry songs, dedicating them to our beloved Duncan, and he couldn't have asked for more. Then she fell over a table, sending some previous guests' half-empty mugs crashing onto the floor. Fell down dead-tired, I figured, just like her three companions did - the women before her, the dwarf shortly after. And just when I was getting comfortable with the sight of her newly uncovered upper legs and a pointed behind, Duncan came over and took her _into his arms_.

He had a little trouble carrying her, because she was his height at least, but in the end got her out. He never returned for the others, so their accommodations turned out... rough. I wasn't sure why that was, when he was such a goodhearted fool incapable of _my_ kind of malice, but with being late in getting out of those backrooms, he had gotten my blood boil - _again_.

* * *

From my table by the fireplace, I kept watching _her_ as she came and gone. She had become the only damned woman that could catch my eye. And why in the hells hadn't I said something more thoughtful when she looked at me that one time? No opportunity arose for _days_ afterwards. 

There only was this day when I had decided to shake the whore off my mind and go do some healthy hunting with Karnwyr. Haven't had quite enough prey to make a feast, but it was enough for the two of us. And for the sake of looking like a fool to my own self, I ran right into her the night I returned. The intriguing thing was, she was just _leaving_. Alone. Dressed in black, wearing a hood that might had fooled anyone but a man who had been gazing at that tricky face of hers for days and envisioning it at both decent and _indecent_ heights in his sleep.

With my mouth completely threaded together in surprise, I suppose she read my stare as angry when she almost bumped into me in the doorway. She grinned at me uncomfortably, whispering a seductive, but nervous "sorry" into my ear as she easily slid by me. I turned around, considering whether to whistle after her, but she was getting away into the night at a high speed, her step betraying determination and _guilt_. I walked in, deciding not to prove as much of a gossipy shithead as that debt-dealer Duncan... lacking the sense to keep his ugly trap _shut_.


	3. Chapter 3: Almost got her blackmailed

**Chapter III – **_**Almost**_** got her blackmailed**

It was still morning when I had woken up and left for the guestroom. And there she was, playing waitress. I strode over to my table, wondering if I'll get to order from _her_. She was quick to identify me as the guy from the doorway, or maybe just that weird ranger not leaving the fireplace corner, and didn't even give me enough time to sit down. Didn't cut me short on the inviting hip-trashing either.

I gave her my usual smirk, or at least what I could throw up with the oh-so-heart-crumbling Duncan's niece in front of me.

"So...", she began, forcing out a smile that looked so strangely natural. "Where have you been yesterday?"

"Now, now, miss Owner's Niece... I could ask _you_ the same... except that _I_ don't seem to have that kind of suicidal curiosity run in my family."

"Excellent!", she broke out another smile, a relieved one this time, and I just twitched an eyebrow in a _what the hell is wrong with you_ kind of way. "So you are staying safe and away from me?"

"_Away?_ I don't remember being the one who just paced half the darned room only to molest a stranger. Wouldn't surprise me if you ran off to whine to Duncan after it, too."

"Oh?" She angled her head and parted her lips provocatively before continuing: "Ever saw me _whine_?"

I just had to wipe out that idyllic smile of hers. "Only when you're talking about your employers."

She winced at me looking ready to snap back, but restrained herself from it, turning her head in the direction of the barely audible sound of footsteps. Apparently Duncan's.

"Good hearing, mistress Niece..."

She made a nervous giggling noise and shrugged lightly. "Bad floors... Shall I fetch you something?"

As if she'd have fetched me anything I asked for... Finally seeing Duncan's nose enter the room, I gave up on mentioning it. "Yeah. Whatever there is to eat." Sincerely, I was starving and it was a good thing I hadn't told her I had been hunting for food yesterday.

"Uh, fine... Just don't blame _me_ if it's not... appropriate."

At that, she charged at _him_. "Good morning, Duncan!" She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, cuddled him and kissed him on the cheek.

"Had a good night, lass?", he was clearly flattered.

"Oh, yes", she had lied like only your little bitch could. "Thanks to your place being taken such good care of!"

I exhaled loudly as if sustaining a laugh and immediately earned myself an accusing glare from him. She turned, looked at me in anticipation for a brief moment, then caressed Duncan's muddled hair in an attempt at making him forget about me and ran into the service's rooms.

"_What?_", I said, as he had no intention of looking away from me. "I _haven't _touched her, if that's what your tangled tongue's trying to ask."

"But you're considering it, aren't you, since it seems to be the first thing on your mind... Bishop, let me advice you – _don't_."

"Try not to take it too personally, Duncan, but I don't think women who keep on hitting on _you_ are the biggest chicks you can find."

I had gotten him rageous, but knew he valued the damned _debt _he held over me higher than his tavern-keeper's pride, so I had nothing to worry about.

"By the gods, if I am not keeping the most disgusting, perverted man in the realms under my roof!", he yelled. "Bright is my brother's daughter, Bishop! And the conclusions your dirt-filled mind is capable of—"

"_Hey, where have you been?_", her voice rang from the kitchen, making Duncan realize just how loud he had been. "_Two of your bakery-things and one __**whatever**_." And the little bitch _knew_ I could hear her. "_Uh, no...? Right, that should do._" I was seriously expecting to get brought _swill_.

"I thought you already figured out your bratty niece knows how to hold her own. Now find somewhere else to look at; _she'll_ get my order."

Duncan made a rare choice of doing something smart for once and kept silent, but wouldn't spare me the threatening glare. When the girl returned from the kitchen, she was carrying two plates for the other guests and got me wondering if _whatever_ needed so much time to prepare, or if she was doing it on purpose. Then came a banging noise from the entrance door, which Duncan seemed to recognize as the announcement of something unpleasant. I had a pretty accurate picture of what it was going to be.

"Whoever still knocks on that door...?", asked the niece apprehensively, emerging from the kitchen again.

I had been more concerned with the plate she held in her hand, unable to see the contents from my sitting place. "Authorities. Or someone."

Duncan quickly undid his apron and threw it underneath a counter. He had been halfway to the door when it opened, revealing a blonde human dressed in a blue jester's costume – or something equally degrading. Said he was some Nevalle guy of the Neverwinter Nine, searching for evidence on the last night's murder in the Moonstone Mask. An entertainer was killed in cold blood in her sleep and neither a weapon nor a good reason were found.

The _lovely_ niece stood shaking in her corner for a while, then gathered the courage to finally bring me my plate. Roast eggs and even a piece of some meat. And to let the swill go to waste when she had _me _around... But no, maybe _that_ was reserved for Duncan.

"There is no need to be upset, sir", Nasher's little boot-licker said. "Until we shed some more light on the case, as you should already know, we take it as our duty to check if there have been any suspicious or otherwisely untrustworthy people prowling around, or checking in at places such as inns. Have you had any of your guests leave or return here late last night?"

I turned my face from the men and gave the girl a meaningful grin. She frowned and bit her lip, dragging a chair to sit beside me and hide her nervousness from the law-bringer. "So I was out for some fun", she had said so quietly that she sounded frightened. "Certainly didn't need a murder to happen at the same time."

"Tell that to your uncle", I bit back, not watching my tone at all.

Duncan had given us a sober look, more so to her, planted there beside me, than me, the _simple-hearted _villain, but still addressed _me_: "Leave her, Bishop."

"I'm not holding her."

Lucky girl. Duncan knew not a single thing. And the Nevalle guy must had thought her for a waitress, when she was getting quite an opportunity to mark his face.

"Be back to talk to you", she whispered, getting up and leaning my way. Her dark red shirt was pretty open above the chest...

But actually, she went out with her _friends _somewhere around noon and was nowhere to be found for the rest of the day. Only gave me a grateful half-smile when the next morning she found out her beloved uncle still didn't know a thing.


End file.
